Trafalgar Law vs The beatles?
by Rainbow D. Jay
Summary: An ordinary morning aboard the Polar Tang... Or is it?


**Disclaimer; I don't Own One Piece or any of the Beatles music**

It was an ordinary day aboard the Polar Tang. The sub had surfaced, and for once there wasn't much work to do, so the crew was out enjoying the sun. Law lay against a napping Bepo, reading a book. Cilone, Uni, and a few others were gambling away their pay. Others were sparring, but they laughed and joked, and it finally dissolved into a water balloon fight. Most everyone was not sure what Ikkaku was doing, but some hazarded a guess at tanning.

Penguin and Shachi were fiddling with the radio they both had chipped in to buy at the last town over. They'd been at it for three hours now, but the only things they had got to come out of it was a lot of static and some government talk show.

"Fzt zrrd ztt," went the radio.

"Come on," Penguin said. "Almost there."

"Turn your dial a little to the left," Shachi said.

"Zikkk rdd fzzz and now I prez- zrrrk zzzt zk," said the radio.

"Back to the right some," Shachi said.

"My good friend Sengoku. Sengoku, how are the marines today?" The radio said.

"Dammit, just that talk show again," Penguin said. "Shachi, try your dial. What does this lever do?"

"Try it," Shachi said. "It's the only one we haven't touched yet."

Penguin flipped the lever, and they both fiddled with the dials for a few more minutes.

 _In the town where I was born,_

"Yeah! We finally got music out of this thing!" Shachi yelled.

 _There lived a man who sailed the sea._

 _"_ Not very original song, though," Penguin said.

"Just shut up and listen to it!" Shachi said.

 _And he told me of his life_

 _In the land of submarines._

"Ohh, I know this band!" Ikkaku said, dropping her woman's magazine and grinning. "I know this song, too. My little brother used to listen to it all the time! Used to drive me crazy." Ikkaku began to hum along.

 _So we sailed up to the sun_

 _till we found the sea of green_

 _and we lived beneath the waves_

 _in our yellow submarine_

"What?" Law said, dropping his book.

 _We all live in a yellow submarine_

 _yellow submarine, yellow submarine_

Ikkaku started singing along. So did Uni.

 _We all live in a yellow submarine_

 _yellow submarine, yellow submarine_

Cilone joined in. So did Jean Bart.

 _All our friends are all aboard,_

Shachi and Penguin added their voices to the throng.

 _Many more live next door_

Half the people in the water balloon fight stopped what they were doing to sing along.

 _As the band begins to play_

The other half of the water balloon fight joined in.

 _We all live in a yellow submarine_

 _yellow submarine, yellow submarine_

 _We all live in a yellow submarine_

 _yellow submarine, yellow submarine_

All of the crew was singing along now, and they cheerfully sang their way through the rest of the song. As the last "yellow submarine" died down, Law finally realized what he was doing and sat back down on the deck and picked up his medical book.

"What was that, Captain?" Cilone asked.

"Nothing." Law's nose went even deeper into the book.

Ikkaku fake frowned with mock confusion. "Didn't you finish that book three hours ago, Captain?"

"I'm… just rereading-" Law said.

"Didn't know you could sing, Captain," Shachi teased.

A blue dome quickly formed over the deck. Law disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Penguin asked.

"His room." Ikkaku snickered. "Look, Shachi, he took your radio with him."

Nobody saw Law for the rest of the day. Although it was normal for him to spend long periods of time in his room or his office by himself, he would always come out every few hours to check on the crew and give new orders, or explain his new plan. But none of the Heart Pirates saw any sign of Law for the rest of the day.

"I'm going to tell Captain it's time for dinner," Ikkaku called.

She walked down the long metal hallways until he reached Law's room. The door was unlocked.

She pushed the door open a crack and stuck her head inside. "Captain?"

Everything in Law's room had changed. The previously almost completely undecorated cabin was now covered with posters featuring the same four men and the same logo. Lava lamps had spontaneously appeared on his desk. The studiously organized papers and documents had all been thrown on his unmade bed in a jumbled heap, and in it's place rested the radio. And in the center of it all was Law, singing along to the radio.

"Oh I get by with a little help from my friends," he sang.

"Er, Captain?" Ikkaku said.

Law stopped and turned off the radio. He turned beet red. "Don't you knock?"

"Sorry."

" **Yellow submarine" and "Little help from my friends"** **the Beatles. I have no right to it.**

 **Shouldn't Jay be working on other things, like summer homework or weed whacking the lawn? Yes Jay should. Is that what Jay is doing? No.**


End file.
